


Зависимость

by rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: На ключ "нездоровые отношения"





	Зависимость

На самом деле Мия вовсе не слабак. Он вовсе не какое-то зависимое существо, готовое брать все, что ему дадут, даже если это приправленные презрением жалкие крохи, не тот, кто видит себя исключительно стоящим на коленях и покоряющимся чужой силе.

Он делает только то, что ему хочется.

Сейчас ему хочется так. На коленях, со сцепленными за спиной руками, без возможности прикоснуться.

Сакуса возвышается над ним, и лица его Мия не видит, только бледные незагорелые бедра, только твердый член: розовеющая гладкая головка мелькает в кольце пальцев у Мии прямо под носом. Сакуса не стал раздеваться, просто стянул штаны с трусами вниз, к щиколоткам, и дрочит себе в размеренном ритме без спешки. Мия чувствует, как горло щекотно распирает смех, но в то же время рот наполняется вязкой слюной.

Он сглатывает.

— Руки, — глуховато напоминает Сакуса через маску. Мия, спохватившись, снова хватается одной за другую, отведя их назад.

— Чертовски неудобная поза, — говорит он, а Сакуса, конечно же, молчит.

Мия вовсе не зависим и не слаб, он может встать и уйти в любой момент, или рассмеяться в голос, или податься вперед и быстро лизнуть языком, а затем накрыть губами головку члена.

Мия стоит на коленях, не шевелясь, и смотрит.

Он играет по правилам.

Когда-то никаких правил не было. Был тренировочный лагерь. Были осторожные изучающие поглядывания. Были матчи, Итачияма против Инаризаки. Глаза Сакусы, следящие за ним нечитаемым взглядом. Любопытство: а что, если?.. Условия. Тяга.

Или все было в другом порядке?

Сакуса водит кулаком вверх и вниз, уже быстрее, а Мия вслушивается — участилось ли дыхание. В этой квартире, где Мия сегодня вечером оказался впервые, пустые комнаты залиты тишиной, и звук, с которым скользит на члене рука, кажется очень громким, но дыхание Сакусы едва слышно. Мия дергает шеей и смотрит, запрокинув голову. Глаза Сакусы глядят на него, черные, будто напрочь лишенные блеска. Сакусе нравится наблюдать.

Мии нравится, когда на него смотрят.

— Любуешься? — спрашивает он и слегка ерзает коленями по жесткому полу. Не сотрутся, конечно, не от неподвижного сидения же, и у братца не будет повода для подколов, но может быть, только может быть, Мия бы не отказался. Увидеть завтра эти следы, спрятать их под наколенниками и все равно чувствовать, как они саднят.  
Сакуса опускает широкую ладонь ему на макушку.

Мия невольно проходится языком по губам, смачивает их слюной.

И позволяет оттянуть голову за волосы назад: вторая рука двигается торопливыми рывками. Когда сперма летит ему на лицо, попадая парой капель и на приоткрытый рот, Мия не закрывает глаз, не расцепляет рук.

Потом Сакуса отодвигает его от себя, без злости, аккуратно. Мия еще смакует терпкий вкус и облизывается, а Сакуса, одетый и молчаливый, наклоняется к нему, держа салфетку, и начинает вытирать его лицо с отстраненной методичностью. Ни брезгливости, ни снисхождения, будто Мия — что-то неживое, какая-то вещь, принадлежащая Сакусе. Запачкавшаяся, требующая его внимания.

Мия улыбается.

— Можно? — насмешливо выдыхает он. Не дождавшись ответа, тянет руки и запускает пальцы в черные, как смоль, кудри. Мия заставляет Сакусу опустить голову еще ниже и мокро целует его через маску. Сжимает жесткие пряди в кулаке. Если Сакусе и неприятно, он не подает виду.

Мия разжимает пальцы и мягко валится на пол спиной. Сгибает ноги в коленях и расставляет их широко, раскидывает руки.

— Я иду в душ, — говорит Сакуса.

Мии хочется сделать что-нибудь ужасное. Что-нибудь больное, нездоровое и грязное.

Он приподнимается на локтях, резко отбрасывает челку вбок, он сделает что-то прямо сейчас или окажется всего-навсего жалким зависимым слабаком, он просто...

Он просто смотрит, как Сакуса идет к двери. Вот Сакуса останавливается, качает головой.

— Ты со мной?

Мия медленно встает и идет за ним, спотыкаясь.


End file.
